Entre el Cielo y la Tierra y sus historias de encuentros en el tiempo
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Fue como si el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieran en sus ojos. Como si el Universo conspirara para que se encontraran, en ese preciso momento y lugar. la primera de varias historias cortas, que pasean a RoMitri por varios encuentros y desencuentros... hasta el final, que ya conocemos
1. Gárgolas de Corazón sangrante

**Los personajes pertenecen a VA de Richelle Mead**. La trama es mía

* * *

No es como te lo hacen creer. Sí -hay un _Cielo- _el destino final de las Almas que no volverán más; El _Purgatorio _-dónde se preparan para el ascenso-; Y El _Infierno o Hades_ -en donde todos los muertos van y desde dónde volverán a la Tierra, -una y otra vez- a aprender hasta estar listos para ascender.

Un alma purificada pasa por las dos puertas hacia El Cielo -El Descanso de Los Benditos y la Tierra de Los Bienaventurados- sin ser afectada por su gran paz y belleza. Sin Karma que limpiar.

* * *

Pero nosotros -simples mortales- debemos limpiar cada palabra, cada hecho que hizo daño -queriéndolo o no-. Aún no estamos listos para dejar ir todo aquello que nos hace realmente humanos.

Entre El Cielo y La Tierra y entre El Infierno y El Purgatorio... hay Guardianes.

Algunas veces son llamados _Ángeles_. Otras, _Demonios_. En algunas ocasiones eran _Guías _y en otras, _Maestros_... y en otras... son quienes te llevan a la _oscuridad del alma_.

Creador por un único _Creador, El Logos _-ni buenos ni malos-, ellos se turnaban en los 4 lugares; cuidando, vigilando y a veces, descansando. ¡Sí!. Cada tanto, deben hacerlo. Entonces escogen volverse _humanos _-por una vida- u otros seres y pasan por la vida sin pasar, sólo entregando amor.

Otras veces, conservan su capacidad metamórfica, pues es necesario para mantener a otros en sus caminos.

* * *

_M'tra_ era de los que nunca tomaban forma humana. Dormitaba en el ático de viejas iglesias. A veces en la forma de un gárgola, vigilando las vidas humanas.

Por 10 vidas, 100 vidas, 1000 vidas humanas, M'tra estuvo viajando de un lugar a otro, como un nómade. Tomaba temporalmente la forma humana para aliviar su soledad, compartía -y conocía- a los humanos y sólo se privaba de engendrar un híbrido, un proceso que siempre dejaba muchos heridos en el camino y de paso... nuevas razas.

Sí. Los híbridos no eran simplemente cruza de humano con estos seres divinos. Eran Lycan, Moroi, humanos con capacidad mágica y sus variantes intermedios, como los dhampirs -como llamaban, en general, a los hijos de morois, lycans y humanos mágicos con los que no lo eran- .

Pero M'tra no quería eso. Lo vio en los hijos de otros como él. Nacían. Morían. Y nunca renacían en La Tierra o nunca se les volvió a ver.

* * *

Como no eran totalmente humanos, no podían estar más que una vida en La Tierra, por buena o mala que fuera, aunque se volvieran strigois o lo que fuera. Simplemente el Logos los ponía bajo la protección de otros Logos y ellos los situaban en otros mundos, -lejos de los progenitores de su raza- en donde seguían su Camino Al Cielo.

Ocurrió un día -en un momento del tiempo indeterminado, ¿que era el tiempo para los llamados Time Lords- que escuchó gritos en la lejanía. Era un día de niebla y tan frío, que dejó su posición para entrar en calor en su ático favorito, en dónde mantenía algo así como un brasero.

Miró por la ventana. A lo lejos se veía flotar un largo cabello oscuro en la niebla y bajo él, la grácil figura de una doncella.

Llevaba una sencilla túnica blanca e iba descalza. Corría, no ¡huía!, de un grupo de hombres con antorchas.

Otra inocente acusada de brujería -posiblemente- .Por algún hecho mágico provocado por morois, humanos con magia o alguna otra clase de híbrido.., porque los humanos no tenían el don de la magia.

"Un poco de ruido podrá salvarla", se dijo, tomando la forma de una gárgola y salió gritando. Los hombres se asustaron y la doncella logró entrar en la ruinosa capilla.

Humana, sí. Largo cabello oscuro, ojos de gacela; 15 años, tal vez. Sin traza alguna de magia de algún híbrido. Su alma... era joven y hermosa. Brillaba.

"Soy...", ¿cómo se supone que un ser como él se podía presentar a una humana?. "Mitra", sí. Eso sonaba cercano.

"Rossana".

* * *

_Mitra_ es el Dios del Sol en algunas culturas.


	2. La Rosa de mi Alma

Fue como si el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieran en sus ojos. Como si el Universo conspirara para que se encontraran, en ese preciso momento y lugar.

Rossana era la doncella más hermosa de la aldea. Su madre había sido comprada en otra aldea y llevada -apenas salida de la niñez, 13 0 14 años- para casarse con el hombre que sería el padre de Rossana y de sus 5 hermanos.

A los 13 años, Rossana fue vendida al carnicero de su aldea y ya se acercaba el día en que debería entrar en el lecho del bruto. Así que salió huyendo en la oscuridad del día previo a sus bodas y -al ser descubierta- los hombres de la familia del ofendido esposo salieron a darle caza. Si la atrapaban, sólo tendría dos alternativas: volverse su _esclava _-ya no su _esposa- _o morir. Y Rossana prefería la muerte a su cama.

* * *

M'tra la escuchó con calma, sin pestañear ni dejar de mirarla. No era sólo su belleza. No era sólo lo físico. Su alma irradiaba una luz y una belleza... imposibles de no ver. Y -movido por la fuerte emoción que sentía y no podía explicar- le ofreció su protección o dejarla ir en la mañana.

"Yo no soy lo que parezco, Rossana. No me rijo por las leyes humanas... Soy un Guardián. Y si aceptas mi protección, has de aceptarme como soy".

"¿Lo que eres... es peor que la muerte?, porque no volveré con ese bruto, que ya mató tres esposas a golpes, sin que nadie hiciera nada... "

"No soy maldad ni tampoco bondad. Soy sólo lo que soy. Si me muestro ante tí y no puedes... aceptarme, entonces deberás irte al alba, porque no podré protegerte más..."

"¿Y qué seré para tí?, ¿una esclava o una...?".

"Lo que tú desees ser para mí". Y cambió ante ella, tomando su real forma -o al menos, la visible ante los ojos humanos-. Describir a M'tra era describir a un arcoiris sin conocer los colores... Bípedo, muy masculino -¿existía el sexo entre ellos?- de cuerpo compacto color bronce; alas como de mariposa; insondables ojos como de tierra mojada. De su cabeza salían dos cuernos espirales tornasoles.

* * *

Rossana lo miró de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en el protuberante atributo de su masculinidad.

"¡Qué es eso!", chilló, señalándolo, "¡parece tener vida propia!".

M'tra se cubrió con las manos y se echó a reír. "¡De todo mi cuerpo, sólo mi...!, ¿cómo decírtelo sin herir tu delicadeza?, ah, claro. ¿Sólo mi masculinidad es lo más que te... sorprende?"

"¡Es que eso... es... eso...!, ¿dónde va?, ¿si yo hubiera aceptado entrar a su cama?"

"¿Qué tu madre nunca te dijo nada de esto, niña?".

"¡No soy una niña!, tengo 15 años. Iba a ser una esposa al amanecer de mañana", se indignó, "ella me dijo que...mi esposo pondría su... eh... masculinidad en mi virginidad y yo engendraría a sus hijos y... de eso no podía hablar hasta tener mis propias hijas, en su día previo a sus propias bodas..."

"¿Y... no te dijo nada más?", se sorprendió.

"¿Hay más... por saber?", ella enrojeció, haciéndola ver más joven aún.

"Tu virginidad cierra un... canal, Rossana. Es por allí que bajan tus lunas y salen los bebés. Por allí es donde... entra", una discusión difícil, pero básica y útil. Se felicitó a sí mismo.

"¿Todo... por donde mismo?, ¡y dónde está eso!".

"Entre tus piernas... entre los... pliegues, Rossana".

"Eres macho, ¿cierto?, digo... no eres..."

"Sí", risitas, "puedes decir que soy macho. Pero conozco de los hombres y mujeres, Rossana... Nacen así para crear vida. Y son compensados con el placer".

"¿Qué es el placer?".

"Eso sí es difícil de explicártelo. Son todas las sensaciones agradables de tu cuerpo en el mismo instante. Eso. Algo así".

* * *

Rossana imaginó todas aquellas cosas que le causaban sensaciones agradables -placer, se dijo- y que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo. Dilató los ojos al imaginar lo que sentiría.

"¿Cómo podría sentirlo?, ese placer...".

"Rossana..."

"Enséñame, Mitra", y la dulce e inocente Rossana soltó su sencilla túnica y ésta cayó al piso, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. "¿Te parezco linda?, decían que era la más bella de la aldea..."

"Eres tan hermosa que me duele no mirarte, Rossana" y cambiando a una forma humana -que no era tan diferente, salvo que no tenía alas o cuernos, pero era igual de hermoso- se acercó a ella para cogerla en brazos. "No voy a hacerte daño, hermosa. Puede causar algo de dolor, pero no durará... ¿estás segura de esto?"

"Yo debía entrar a la cama de un hombre que no... me causaba placer ni mirarlo. Pero tú sí me lo causas. No sé si eso sea ese placer del que me hablas o no, pero quiero que mi virginidad sea tuya... no seré la esposa de otro, pero sí lo que quieras que sea para tí... ¡seas lo que seas!".

* * *

"Somos todos hijos del mismo Logos, Rossana. Todos recibimos algo de su divina sustancia".

"¿El Logos es... tu Dios?, digo, hay pueblos que veneran a otros".

"Lo que tú llamas Dios, yo lo llamo El Logos"

"¿Eres... un Caído?", susurró.

"No existen los Caídos. Todos somos necesarios. De los muy lumínicos a los muy oscuros... Cuando alguien toma el camino de la oscuridad, deberá ser guiado al sendero correcto", suspiró, "en esta vida o en las otras", susurró para sí.

"Pero un Guardián... debe Guardar Almas o vidas?".

"Vidas, porque las Almas las Guardan otros".

* * *

La besó y la dejó suavemente sobre las el lecho de paja. "Déjame guardarte del mundo que te utiliza como un objeto, cuándo eres la perla más preciada, tan bella, tan pura" y volvió a besarla, con tanta suavidad que le arrancó suspiros ahogados. Fue -poco a poco- transformando a la inocente doncella en mujer, pero una con derecho a sentir y a pensar. Y cuando sus dedos cálidos comenzaron a tocar música sobre su piel, la reacción de Rossana fue sorprendente.

Abrió sus ojos como una gacela sorprendida ante las respuestas de su propio cuerpo. El tabú de tocarse se rompía ante ellos. El tabú del placer y del sexo por placer y del placer en el sexo.

"No temas, no voy a dejarte con un hijo", le susurró M'tra, "pero todo lo demás que soy, es sólo para tí".

"Pero... entonces, ¿eres mi esposo?", dudó Rossana, de una manera tan adorable, que él sonrió.

"Un hombre y una mujer pueden engendrar un hijo sin matrimonio, mi bienamada. Pero no hoy ni nosotros... ¿a menos que...?", la miró, con una duda en los ojos.

"No. Sabía que debería, pero... no. Tienes razón, no es el momento". Reconoció.

* * *

Pero cuándo un Guardián se une a un alma como la de ella, se forma un lazo en la eternidad y por toda su duración... Y así fue que M'tra y Rossana fueron uno, dos almas entrelazadas por toda una eternidad. 


	3. Sea aquí o en La Eternidad

Salieron en la mañana, dos viajeros ocultos en la niebla. Y cuando el grupo que cazaba a Rossana llegó a la capilla, encontraron sólo cenizas frías y una cama de paja deshecha.

M'tra y Rossana viajaron por muchos lugares. Por tres maravillosos años, Rossana aprendió del sexo y del amor. Y muchas veces enseñó a mujeres -como ellas- encerradas en vidas sacrificadas e infelices. Pero también aprendió de los _Nephilim_, los hijos que dejaban Los Guardianes -como M'tra-, algunos en su forma pura -como los moroi o nacidos vampiros; lycans o nacidos humanos que cambiaban a lobos o los nacidos con magia- y sus propias formas híbridas, como los dhampirs -humano con moroi o lycan, a veces también humano con nacido mágico-. Y supo de otras razas ya dispersas -elfos, ninfas, sirenas- ocultas de los ojos humanos, últimos descendientes antiguos descendientes de la raza de M'tra.

* * *

Tres maravillosos años en que M'tra conoció lo que realmente era el amor. Pero también aprendió que -por algunas cosas- se pagaba un precio demasiado alto e infinito.

Al tomar -totalmente- una forma humana por ella, su _Antakarana _con lo divino se adormeció... Y yo tenía acceso a la magia que lo diferenciaba de los hijos con los mortales. Y había olvidado que ella era -y seguía siendo- mortal.

* * *

M'tra no pudo salvarla de la muerte. Rossana murió a los 18 años... a causa de la peste que asolaba a los pueblos. No fueron los aldeanos que quemaban a las brujas o las guerras que destruían todo a su paso. Sí un minúsculo ser, que los alcanzó no importando cuanto tiempo huyeran.

Cuando incineraba su cuerpo -como una ofrenda al Cielo y no enterrarlo para ser descompuesto en la tierra- gritó a todo pulmón, cayendo casi sobre la pira funeraria.

"¡Por qué!, yo jamás he pedido nada para mí. ¡Porqué mi bienamada!, ¿Acaso porque es humana y mujer es que no la consideran digna de mí?" y lloró, como un niño recién nacido.

* * *

El _Logos_ -al sentir su dolor- lo hizo ascender, abandonando el cuerpo mortal sobre la pira de su alma gemela.

"Sabes... que yo no tengo el poder -ni tú, ni nadie- de interferir con la muerte. Su alma entrará al Hades, hijo mío, y los Señores del Destino verán en ella y le ofrecerán sus posibilidades de nueva vida. Ella -esa alma, digo- tomará otro cuerpo y otra vida y así, hasta que esté lista para que llegue al Séptimo de los Cielos. A su descanso final... Puedes observarla desde aquí y unirte a ella cuando ascenda. O puedes buscarla, tomando un cuerpo mortal cada vez... Pero recuerda, que si tomas el cuerpo de un _híbrido o un Nephilim_ y tu alma será enviada a otros mundos y a otros Logos al desencarnar".

"Pero, ¡cómo voy a encontrarla!, de aquí se ve pequeño, pero para quien lo camina, los caminos nunca se acaban de recorrer", gimió.

"Si quieres buscarla, debes tomar un cuerpo tras otro. No será la última vez que la encuentres, si la buscas... Hombre o mujer. Joven o ya madura. Pero ese lazo que los une no se quebrará... La volverás a encontrar. Sea aquí o en la eternidad, M'tra".


End file.
